¿Quién es ese niño?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Todos conocen al hijo de Martín y Manuel. Todos lloraron al conocer su triste historia. Hungría abrazó aun más al pequeño. Todos comenzaron a odiar a Arthur. "¡Esperen un momento! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia!-Gritó Arthur" *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen, solo el personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Arthur xD.

**Personajes:** Argentina, Chile, Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos) y todos los países.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile.

* * *

**¿Quién es ese niño?**

**.**

― ¡¿Erí weón o qué? ¡Te dije que lo dejaraí en la casa! ―se escucharon reclamos por el pasillo antes de entrar a la reunión de naciones.

― ¡Vos sos un boludo! ¡No dejaría al pibe solito en casa! ―otra voz muy diferente a la otra se logró escuchar.

― ¡Pero esto es una reunión de países, no de islas!

― ¡Calláte, che! ¡Estate tranquilo! ―esa fueron las últimas palabras provenientes de quien sea, ya que abrió la puerta, entrando Martín, Manuel y… un niño―. Disculpen el retraso, tuvimos algunas discusiones. ―Martín se disculpó. Todos los países presentes se fijaron en el menor llevado de la mano por el rubio, al principio pensaron que era Sealand, sin embargo no tenía cejas grandes, asique no lo era. Luego observaron a Manuel enojado, como siempre.

Nadie decía nada, únicamente miraban a ese niño rubio.

Manuel tomó asiento, en cambio Martín preguntó: ― ¿No hay otra silla para el nene?

―No, estas son las únicas. ―respondió Alfred ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre traer a un niño a la reunión?

―Puede sentarse conmigo. ―ofreció sonriente la húngara sentada al lado de Gilbert y de Roderich.

―Gracias Hungría ―agradeció y se sentó―. Ve a sentarte con tía Elizaveta.

Carlitos acertó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Corrió donde la mujer. Ella lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas.

Otra vez volvía el silencio. Alfred tosió acaparando la atención.

―Ahora que nos encontramos todos, doy por comienzo la junta. ―dijo, pero algo lo interrumpió en dar sus nuevas y grandiosas ideas.

― ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? ―la que interrumpió fue Hungría al pequeño en su regazo, enmarcando una sonrisa, donde nadie se la eliminaría el tierno rostro. Su lado maternal volvía a renacer.

―Carlos. ―respondió sin inconvenientes.

―Mira Su-san, se parece a Sealand. ―mencionó alegre el finlandés.

―No. Se parece a West cuando estaba chiquito. ―corrigió Gilbert, el cual Ludwig se sonrojó por la sencilla razón de…

― ¿Enserio se perece a Alemania cuando era un bambino? ―...Italia, esa era la razón. Pues comenzaría diciendo que debió ser lindo, tierno, etcétera―. ¡Que lindo! ¡Ve~!

― ¡Ja! (Sí) ¡Era tan lindo West! Siempre le piñizcaba las mejillas. Keseseseseses.

―Hermano, me dejas en vergüenza. ―informó un avergonzado alemán.

― ¡Que lindo aru!

―Como que es totalmente tierno y lindo.

― ¿Y eres algún país? ―prosiguió con las preguntas Hungría.

―No. Soy una isla. ―respondió.

Alfred… bueno él, era completamente ignorado. Intentó llamar la atención de Arthur sin resultados, este yacía tomándole todo el interés a ese mocoso país o no país… ¡My God! ¡Arthur lo ignoraba! Era señal del apocalipsis, los Méxicos tenían razón, el 2012 se acabaría el mundo.

―Soy… Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, algunos me llaman por Archipiélago, pero es muy diferente… Pero más común suelen llamarme simplemente Tierra del Fuego ―respondió sencillo―. Y… estoy rodeado de más islas.

―Ooooh, vaya. No conocía esa isla. ¿Y dónde queda?

― ¿No es esa isla que queda al sur de Chile? ―dijo Finlandia antes de contestar el pequeño.

―No, maldición. Esa isla queda al sur de Argentina. ―corrigió Romano.

Hungría oyó las controversias, asique tomó la terminación de volver a preguntar.

― ¿Por qué vienes con Martín y con Manuel?

―Mamá no quería… que viniera porque eran reuniones de países.

¿Mamá? Esto comenzaba a sonar extraño.

―Eh… ¿Dónde quedas específicamente? ―preguntó otra vez. Todos los países se mantenían concentrado en las respuestas del isleño.

―En el sur de mamá Chile y en el sur de papá Argentina.

― ¿Papás? ―se desentendió como todos los demás.

― ¿Alguien puede traer un mapa? ―pidió Prusia más perdido que Gilbird en una montaña.

―Tch. Che, yo les explicaré ―habló Martín molesto con todas las preguntas a Tierra del Fuego―. Tierra del Fuego es una gran isla perteneciente a mí y a mi Manu. Tomen ―les entregó un mapa específicamente del sur de ambos países. Los demás procedieron a entender, sobre todo Elizaveta―. En resumen, es nuestro hijo.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Su hijo? ―exclamaron todos sorprendido por la gran noticia del año, hasta Alfred. Hasta a Arthur, quien le afectó demasiado.

― ¡Es hermoso! ¡Felicidades! ―felicitó Finlandia.

―Se par'ce a nos'tros. ―dijo Suecia a su lado, muy contento porque su hijo Sealand tendría con quien jugar, y una nueva familia en el mundo de las naciones.

―Es lindo, ¿debería ser uno con Rusia, da?

― ¡Atrevéte y te saco la madre! ―Martín salió a proteger a su hijo.

― ¿Tenían un hijo y no nos contaron? ―preguntó Venezuela―. Somos sus hermanos, ¿y no nos cuentan? ¿Tú tenías idea de esto Sebastián?

―Ni idea.

― ¿Miguel?

―Yo menos, pe.

― ¿Por qué no lo presentaron antes? ―dijo Hungría.

―Somos muy protectores. ―mencionó Manuel tomando una taza de té.

―Lo que dice mi mamá es cierto. Me protegen mucho.

―Awww~. ―las naciones suspiraron con toda la ternura del mundo .

― ¡Eso quiere decir que soy abuelo! ¡Somos abuelos Romano! ¡Fusososososos! ―España lloraba de la felicidad por ser abuelo, su sueño cumplido.

― ¡Yo no soy abuelo de nadie, maldición!

― ¿Cómo lo hallaron? Digo…

―Comprendo la pregunta Hungría. Veras… El primer europeo en llegar a las islas fue Magallanes ―comenzó a relatar su descubrimiento, el argentino― en 1520. Después llegó un tal Drake, quien fue un PIRATA ―hizo un gran énfasis directo a Inglaterra― inglés, en 1578. Como sabrán, en ese entonces Manu y yo solo éramos unos pibes. En 1830; nosotros sabíamos de su existencia, pero no queríamos aun revelarlo; comenzó algo horrible a mi pequeño Carlitos… ¡Ese pirata! ―señaló a Arthur, y todos lo miraron― ¡Comenzó a capturar nativos para llevárselos a su Rey y a su Reina! ¡Carlitos era solo un nene! Pero para calmar la situación, Darwin regresó con los nativos a la isla… ¡Pero no! ¡Este idiota hijo de la señora esa…! ¡Siguió capturando a los nativos, sin dejar nada! En 1876, Manu y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuidar a nuestro nene, y en 1881 se dio el Tratado de Límites. Creímos que nuestro nene estaría más tranquilo, pero los ingleses y europeos siguieron viniendo a atemorizarlo. Manu y yo lo refugiamos en casa de Pueblo Mapuche. Pero esos extranjeros siguieron con su maldad contra los nativos por culpa de la Fiebre del Oro, donde hubo más masacres… ¡Yo traté por todos los medios de impedirlo! ¡Hasta Manu lo hizo, y nada resultó! ¡Luego llegó un tal Julius Popper, nacionalizándose argentino, para provocar un genocidio a esa población! ¡Fue horrible, che! ¡Horrible! ¡Aun lo recuerdo! Y bueno… pasó el tiempo y nos hicimos más protectores con Carlitos.

Terminó.

Era la historia más triste que se habría escuchado, más triste que las de Ivan, más triste que las de España cuando se les pudrían los tomates o cuando se perdía uno o cuando Lovino le golpeaba, más triste que las de Francia por no encontrar el amour, mucho más triste.

Gilbert comenzó a aguantar las grandiosas lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio. Hungría en las mismas.

A Roderich le dolían los ojos, escapando una lagrima, le cual se limpió.

Ucrania lloraba abrazando a Rusia, pues le vinieron todos los recuerdos de su hermano menor, al igual que Bielorrusia.

Finlandia estaba destrozado, si eso le pasara a Sealand, se mataría y jamás se lo perdonaría. Llevó una mano a su boca, conteniendo las ganas horribles de llorar. Suecia abrazó a su esposa.

Feliciano lloraba y lloraba abrazando desconsoladamente a Alemania, este solo sentía un apretón fuerte en el pecho.

Pedro también comenzó a llorar diciendo que no lloraba, solo le entró un mosquito al ojo. Era peor que una telenovela.

Francia, era un mar de lágrimas. Su corazón se partió en dos. Sostenía entre sus dientes un pañuelo, sintiendo el sufrimiento de Tierra del Fuego.

China abrazaba a Shinaty-chan con todas sus fuerzas, dejando huir lágrimas pensando en sus pequeños asiáticos.

Liechtenstein sentía un gran peso en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba llorar. Por impulso a apoyó en su hermano Vash. Suiza la comprendió. Si le hicieran eso, acabaría con ese ser malvado, de eso estaba seguro.

Y así, la mayoría comenzó a llorar.

― ¡Tú…! ―Gilbert se levantó de su asiento apuntando a Arthur―. ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Es el hijo de Manuelito y Martín! ¡No tienes corazón!

― ¡Ve~! ¡Es muy triste!

― ¡Che palle! ¡Sacco di merda! ¡Maldito bastardo!

―Debería fusilarte. ―Alemania musitó oyéndose claro y preciso.

― ¡Prusia tiene razón! ―ahora era turno de Francia, quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto perder lágrimas―. ¡Eres un ser despiadado sin amour! ¡¿Qué clase de ser vivo le hace eso a un niño?

― ¡Puedo esperar cualquier cosa de Inglaterra! ¡Pero eso es mucho! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido antes, el héroe lo rescataría! ―exclamó Alfred.

― ¡Tipo, como que o sea, totalmente súper cruel!

― ¡Siempre supe que eras un malvado aru!

―Concuerdo con que a veces suelo ser cruel, ¿da? Pero tú Arthur, eres mucho peor hasta con un indefenso niño. Puedo maldecirte en este preciso instante, ¿da?

― ¡Merece la muerte, y yo me encargaré de esto! ―Suiza cogió su arma apuntando al británico.

― ¡Esperen un momento! ―hasta que Arthur reaccionó―. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido, no le haría daño! ¡Creí que esa isla, solo era una isla, nada más! ¡Vash, baja esa maldita arma!

―Pero lo hiciste.

―Hermano… por favor, no dispares, harás lo mismo con la historia del pequeño Carlitos. ―le dijo suavemente Lily. Suiza accedió abajar el arma.

―Nunca me imaginé esto de ti… Inglaterra. ―dijo Alfred.

―Alfred… Yo… Si quieren discutir sobre este tema, que sea en otra ocasión. Ahora debemos continuar con la reunión. ―cambió rotundamente el británico.

―Arthur…

― ¡Sigue con la reunión!

― ¡Okey!

Así, con el tenso e incómodo ambiente dentro de la sala, Estados Unidos continuó con los temas a tratar. Sin embargo, las miradas siniestras (menos Manuel y Martín) se posaban en Arthur con ganas de matarlo. Hungría acercaba más a su cuerpo en modo de protección a Tierra del Fuego. Como deseaba darle de sartenazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Inglaterra levantó tímidamente la vista hacia los países, sintió un gran temor, un gran escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Vio a Rusia mostrándole el grifo. Ahora sí que se asustó. Ni las hadas, ni los unicornios, ni los duendes lo salvarían. Su única opción fue coger una gran manta colocándosela para cubrirse, por lo menos no se sentiría tan observado con ganas de matarlo.

Al terminar la reunión, algunos fueron saliendo, los primeros los latinos a excepción de los Méxicos, Venezuela y Uruguay. Segundo la mayoría.

Arthur estaba comenzando a ordenar sus pertenencias hasta que…

…Hungría se le apareció preparando su sartén para golpearlo.

―Esto será por lo que le hiciste a ese pequeño.

― ¡¿Eh? ―se asustó.

―Eres despreciable. ―le dijo Francia acercándose tronando sus puños.

―Eres la reencarnación del mal aru.

―Te golpeare con mi grifo, lamentablemente no te prometo en que no te dolerá, ¿da?

―Hasta tú hueles a azufre. ―dijo la venezolana.

―Eso no se le hace a un niño, menos a mi nieto. ―España se había transformado.

―Te golpeare, te rasguñare, te sacare los ojos, maldición. ―Romano y España llevaban tomates en manos para "matarlo".

Se sumaron más naciones. Suiza le apuntaba con el arma, todo amenazador.

Arthur estaba tiritando del susto. Caminaba hacia atrás. Se tropezó y cayó.

― ¡Esperen…!

―Es un niño. Mi sartén está muy contenta en ser usada.

― ¡Ya les dije que no sabía de su existencia! ¡Recuerden que dijo, que ese niño lo refugiaron con esa señora Pueblo Mapuche!

―Imp'rdon'ble. ―hasta Suecia se encontraba allí. Antes había dejado obligadamente a Finlandia afuera de la sala para que no viera un acto horrible.

― ¡Estados Unidos, ayúdame! ―pidió Inglaterra.

―I'm sorry, no es de mi incumbencia. ―respondió yéndose. Dejando a su ex-tutor, al quien lo crió. ¡Lo dejó el solo el maldito! Es que, como Inglaterra siempre decía que no es un héroe, pues… ahí tiene.

― ¡Alfred, regresa! ¡Soy tu aliado, idiota! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Gilbert, baja esa espada! ¡Ahhh~!

Afuera de sala:

Manuel iba de la mano del pequeño, donde el pequeño iba de la mano de Martín.

― ¿Qué vamos hacer mañana? ―preguntó el menor.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer? ―dijo Manuel.

―Ir de pesca.

―Oka.

―Mamá… ¿hoy podemos ir a dormir donde papá?

― ¡Di que sí, mi Manu! ―exclamó feliz el argentino sin soltar la manito del rubio.

―Esta bien, esta bien. Hoy dormiremos donde Martín fleto…

―La raja ―aunque no lo crean, tiene modismos argentinos como chilenos―. ¿Me comprás un alfajor?

―Yo no tengo plata, que Martín lo compre.

― ¿Papá?

―Claro pibe. Pero mejor te preparo unos ricos alfajores argentinos, che.

― ¿Con dulce de leche?

―Se llama manjar. ―corrigió Chile.

―Con dulce de leche. ―finalizó Argentina.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Adoro a Carlitos! Arthur salió muy lesionado. Todo lo que dijo Martín es cierto, eso es otra razón más por la que Carlitos odia tanto a Arthur xD. (Me recuerda al Carlitos de los Rugrats) Me agrada que use los dos modismos, es tan raro y chistoso jajajaja. Manu es una mamá con manito de guagua xD. (mano apretada)

Para saber más de la historia de Tierra del Fuego, para así hacerse unas ideas, les dejo algunos links (junten los espacios). En un futuro cercano, haré más de la familia.

**Genocidio Selk'man o Onas: **h t t p: / /es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Genocidio_selk'nam

**Exterminio Selk'man: **h t t p : / /es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Genocidio_selk'nam_en_Tierra_del_Fuego#Comienza_el_exterminio_selk. 27nam

**Julius Popper: **h t t p: / /es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Julius_Popper

**Historia (Época Colonial y Republicana Chile y Argentina) : **h t t p : / /es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Isla_Grande_de_Tierra_del_Fuego#Historia

**Archipiélago de Tierra del Fuego: **http : / /es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Archipi%C3%A9lago_de_Tierra_del_Fuego

Cualquier aporte para el pequeñito, será bien recibido ^^

**Reviews?**


End file.
